The Perci Jackson Tales
by swiftshift
Summary: Fem!Percy got bored so i wrote again this will also be reliant on reviews to continue


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and some characters may act or be different than in the book

It was December snow was falling all around me the frozen lakes were intriguing and I couldn't help but smile. I'm Perci Jackson, female, 11 years old, dyslexic, ADHD and many other things. I don't know why but I just loved nature especially water, frozen, not frozen or even if the form of mist it didn't matter I just loved the water. But right now wasn't the time to be daydreaming why, well you'll see

I was running through the wood, running from the monster that was chasing me picking up fallen sticks of wood and climbing up a tree

"Where is that Half-blood go, I can't smell her" exclaimed a being with one eye

'a Cyclops I thought they were just a myth' thought Perci while sharpening the sticks with a Swiss knife she always had and making a makeshift bow with one of the longer sticks and a nylon string that she didn't use, then aiming precisely shot an arrow right in his eye and through the back of his head, killing him instantly if him turning to dust was any indication(not luck she was interested in archery and swordsmanship so she took classes, and she wasn't that bad in school she just had a little problem in studying but she still got quite average grades)

*Howl* and a three headed dog was there looking strait at her with two more dogs, only with two heads instead of three, right behind it

'Hell Hounds and a Cerberus, Zeus let me live' thought Perci while again taking aim and firing taking out one of the Hell Hounds causing them to advance grabbing two makeshift arrows and shooting hitting the other Hell Hound and making the Cerberus growl then flee

Artemis goddess of the hunt and her hunters were traveling in the woods to hunt something when they saw Perci picking up sticks and climbing a tree 'a girl… what's this about' they all thought simultaneously, then they saw the Cyclops and were about to attack until they saw the arrow through its head and the dust it left 'she was able to kill it, despite her not hunting or fighting these things yet' Artemis thought with a bewildered stare then the Cerberus and the Hell Hounds, they were going to intervene until both of the Hell Hounds exploded to dust and the Cerberus fled 'Well I can safely assume that her killing the Cyclops wasn't a fluke' Artemis thought until she saw the girl jump of the tree and land on the ground

'I have to be careful, who knows what I'll find in this place' thought Perci while making silent, cautious steps towards the forest exit until she heard silent steps in the snow following her grabbing an arrow she shot it at the direction of the noise and sprinted to the exit

'She heard one of my hunters, she is intriguing' thought Artemis while disappearing and reappearing in front of Perci dodging all the arrow she shot 'good marksmanship as well'

Having come down to her last arrow she had thrown it by hand instead of shooting it with the bow catching Artemis by surprise but she was still able to dodge it and watching it embed itself in a tree behind her

'such power and she didn't even use her bow' thought the bewildered Artemis while her hunters had the same thoughts in their heads turning to look back at Perci she was expecting her to have had a frightful expression not expecting her have abandoned her bow and leave

Trying to find Perci, the hunters and Artemis left to look for her to no avail and as soon as they left the snow on the ground parted and revealed Perci shivering but otherwise fine

'Who were they?' thought Perci while returning to a campsite where her mother was and telling her about everything that happened minus the meeting with the Goddess and her hunters

"Perci we're leaving now!" exclaimed Sally, Perci's mom

"Where to mom?" asked Perci

"To a camp for special people… like you" explained Sally packing everything in the blink of an eye and practically lobbing her into their car with their stuff not that far behind

"You mean their dyslexic and ADHD there?" asked Perci while her mom drove frantically

"Not exactly they are all Half-bloods there" explained Sally while driving as fast as she could to the camp

"Half-bloods of what?" asked Perci

"Half-bloods of the Greek Gods" explained Sally

"Then my dad is who exactly?" questioned Perci to which her mom whispered something and she asked for it to be repeated

"I said Poseidon, he is your father" said Sally while Perci was just shell shocked and decided to lag the rest of the trip

Outside the barrier at Camp Half-blood

"Okay Perci I want you to be a good girl okay and don't worry about me they won't come after mortals" said Sally hugging her daughter before leaving

And with that Perci entered Camp Half-blood

"Ah welcome young one I see you are a Half-blood, do you know who your heritage is" questioned a man with a horse's body

'A centaur' thought Perci while nodding and saying Poseidon and catching the centaurs bewildered eyes

"Ah the daughter of Poseidon, well you best be going to bed now, fore we will have capture the flag tomorrow, oh and you cabin is cabin 3 and by the way my name is Chiron ms.…" explained Chiron

"Perci, Perci Jackson" said Perci before going towards her Cabin

The next morning after Breakfast

"Cabins we will have capture the flag today, now please go to your teams" announced Chiron

Being left out and being spotted by a girl with blond hair, she had walked over to her

"Hey my name is Annabeth daughter of Athena, do you want to join our team" asked Annabeth while thinking 'a new camper and she's cute too maybe I could evaluate her'

"Okay and my name's Perci daughter of Poseidon" said Perci while the Ares Cabin well Clarisse was looking at the new girl with a glint in her eye while everyone else was just staring at her

"Okay so the teams are the Poseidon, Athena and Hermes Cabins versus everybody else, there will be no killing and maiming others in this game and I will supervise… BEGIN" announced Chiron while everybody got into positions

At the flag of Poseidon, Athena and Hermes

"So what weapon/s do you specialize in?" asked Annabeth

"I specialize in the usage of swords and bows" said Percy receiving a Quiver of arrows, a Bow, a Sword and a Shield then attached them to her person, the Shield, Quiver (leaning toward the left) and the sword (sheathed and leaning toward the right) on her back while she just held the bow while staying near the flag setting up traps in the area and catching a few Ares Cabin members and then confronting Clarisse

Perci's POV

We traded blows sword to sword and sword to shield, having abandoned the Quiver and Bow a little while ago to let me move freely, I was giving her a challenge while she was getting frustrated by not being able to hit me

"Stay still" she yelled and I mentally chuckled because I haven't moved an inch while she was leaving foot prints everywhere

"You know I haven't moved an inch while you are destroying the landscape right and left" I explained while everyone else was just starring at the fight, even Luke who had the flag with him

"Shut up and go all out" demanded Clarisse

"Okay but you asked for it" I explained before the water from the nearby stream started rushing at me covering my body and creating a 20 ft tall avatar of water glaring down right at Clarisse making her gulp and take a few steps back and that's when Luke decided to cross the border (hey if Poseidon can do it why not Percy, he practically controls water in the second book)

"Winner of capture the flag is Cabin Poseidon, Athena and Hermes all wounded please admit yourselves to the infirmary" announced Chiron

Normal POV

"That was amazing Perci have you done that before" asked Annabeth

"Actually, no I haven't, the idea just came in my mind you know… and I just did it" explained Perci and was shocked when Annabeth leaned in and kissed her

All those that were watching had nosebleeds and passed out except the Aphrodite Cabin who just had nosebleeds and perverted grins, the campers who had left to go to the infirmary and the Athena boys, who had perverted grins but realized they were day dreaming of their sister and another girl going at it, so they did the only possible action at a time, like that they beat the shit out of themselves until the perverted daydream went away, needless to say when they were done they were on the ground bleeding not from nosebleeds and/or mentally retarded after beating themselves so bad (the girls had nosebleeds and passed out)

Chapter 1 end

Ah the wonderful world of fanfiction, Viva la fanfiction!

swiftshift signing out


End file.
